What's Your Opinion?
by Artemisaish
Summary: Bagaimana pendapat 13 ninja Konoha tentang 'cinta sejati? Ayo! kita liat jawaban mereka semua! Mind to RnR?


**A/N**

**Dibuat dalam rangka pelepasan stress Author, hanya humor kok tapi, Ai gak tau bisa ngebuat ketawa ato tidak. Yang jelas jangan pasang tampang mesem yah?!? Baiklah, pertama-tama Ai mo minta maap dulu. Ai gak ada niat sama sekali untuk ngejelek-jelekin Chara kogh! Ai kan anak baik *Tobi mode on*. Cuman Oneshot kok!**

At Studio,

(Jreng….Jreng….Jreng…..*BMG Opening music*)

"Selamat datang di Konoha Show! Kami berdua adalah Host hari ini. Saya Airu Haruza dan disebelah saya adalah Hyuuga Rury *nama editor saia*, baiklah Ruri-ruri tolong bacakan laporan hari ini"

Pletak!!! *suara kepala yang beradu dengan dokumen laporan*

"Loe kenapa sih?"

"Jangan seenaknya mengubah nama orang. Baka! Oh, maaf para pemirsa tadi ada sedikit kejadian karena author bodoh ini. Hari ini kami telah mengadakan observasi ke kota Konoha untuk meminta pendapat mereka tentang 'arti cinta sejati' (BMG: Jreng…Jreng…Jreng), hei! Ai loe yang baca laporannya! Ai! *celinguk-celinguk*"

"Nyam……nyam…nyam……Oh, hai ruri-ruri, apa kabar? *menggenggam sekotak coklat dan potato chips (Chouji: hei! Itu punyaku!!!!!!!) dengan muka innocent*

Braakkk!!!!!!! *suara meja di banting*

"Hoi! Jadi, selama gue membacakan berita loe malah enak-enakkan makan?!?"

"Sudah! Sudah *suara sutrada* kita lagi On Air, Ruri-ruri ayo kembali baca laporan"

"Ini juga Sutrada sialan! manggil nama orang seenaknya. Loe yang baca laporannya sana! *menyerahkan dokumen laporan*"

"Oke, inilah hasil observasi kami!"

**What's Your Opinion?**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Humor**

**Warning:**

**Miss typo (menggunakan bahasa yang jauh dari EYD)**

**gila/aneh/abal/norak/nista/OC**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Pairing:**

**13 Ninja angkatan Naruto**

***Opinion 1***

"Ayo, pemirsa kita mencari para ninja remaja itu." *berjalan-jalan ke taman* tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berkulit pucat sedang asyik melukis sesuatu di bangku taman. Yang ternyata telah diketahui bernama Sai *habis nyuri dokumen rahasia hokage*

Dikantor Hokage,

"Shizuneeeee!!!!!!!!! Apa kamu liat dokumen rahasia itu?" *sibuk menghamburkan seluruh dokumen di meja*

Oke, kembali ke Sai.

Pembawa Acara *disingkat MC aja soalnya kepanjangan* bersama kameramen mendekati Sai yang masih asyik melukis.

"Maaf, mas boleh nanya sesuatu tidak?" tanya MC ruamaaah banget. Sai menoleh lalu senyum.

"Er-apa mas tahu arti dari 'cinta sejati' *Jreng…Jreng…Jreng*?" tanya Mc sambil senyum. Sedangkan yang ditanya masih senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

"A..no mas, denger kan?" Sai masih senyum.

"Kalau mas tahu, tolong dijawab!" masih senyum. MC jadi, merinding melihatnya.

"Mas, ini sakit yah?" senyum tambah lebar. Mc mundur teratur dengan keringat dingin lalu berbalik sambil teriak gaje "Kyaaa!!!!!! Ada orang gila!!!!!!"

***Opinion 2***

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Celinguk-celinguk mencari orang. Disebuah pohon yang besar ditengah taman tampaklah seorang pria berambut nanas sedang tertidur pulas ala koala (????).

Srek! Srek! Srek! *lagi ngebuka dokumen rahasia* Ketemu! Shikamaru Nara!

Kantor Hokage

"Shizuneeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Kenapa dokumen itu belum ditemukan?"

Brak!!! *suara meja di banting*

Back to Nara,

"Maaf, mas Nara. Boleh nanya sesuatu tidak?" tanya MC dari bawah pohon. Yang ditanya hanya menguap lalu tidur kembali. MC gak sabar lalu ngambil toa yang gueeedeee banget. "MAS Nara!!!!" teriaknya menggetarkan pepohonan. Karena kaget sang Nara terjatuh dari atas pohon lalu mendarat dengan mulus di atas got,

"Cih! Mendokusei! Siapa yang teriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini?" rutuknya kesal lalu bangun dari got dengan tampang membunuh.

"Eh, maaf mas Nara, saya tidak segaja!" kata sang MC lalu membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ceh, gara-gara loe, gue harus mandi lagi. Padahal gue udah mandi dua bulan lalu, Mendokusei!" kata Shikamaru masih menggerutu. MC cengo, dan dengan tampang jijay dia bicara "Eh, maaf mas. Saya hanya ingin bertanya. Apa pendapat mas tentang arti 'cinta sejati' *Jreng……Jreng……Jreng*?"

"Cih! Mendokusei, ini lagi cinta sejati, cinta sejati! Mendokusei!" gerutunya tambah kesal.

"Hm…itu jawaban yang aneh, mas!" kata MC agak bingung.

"Mendokusei! Mendokusei! Mendokusei! Mendokusei!" kata Shikamaru berulang-ulang sambil meninggalkan MC yang masih bingung.

***Opinion 3***

"Eh, bukankah itu Neji Hyuuga? Ayo, kita tanya pendapat dia!" kata MC lalu mendekati seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang panjaaaaaang banget ampe tanah *lebay mode on* yang sedang serius membaca buku.

"Maaf, mas Hyuuga. Boleh saya bertanya? Menurut mas apa arti dari 'cinta sejati' *Jreng….Jreng…Jreng*?" tanya MC sopan. Sang obyek tidak bergerak sedikitpun menoleh pun tidak. "Mas!" panggilnya sekali lagi. Tidak bergerak! "Maaf Mas!" teriaknya agak kencang. Masih tidak bergerak! Dengan suara toa sang MC berteriak kencang "Maaaaasssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!" teriaknya tepat ditelinga sang Hyuuga.

"Mas! Mas! Memangnya kapan gue jadi mas loe, hah!?! Kalau loe gak mau pergi dari sini sekarang gue Juuken loe sekarang!!!" kata sang Hyuuga tajam sambil mengaktifkan Byakugaannya. MC menelan ludah lalu langsung ngibrit menjauh.

***Opinion 4***

"Kyaaaaa!!!!!!! Sasuke-kun!!!!!!" teriak para gadis. MC pun melihat bahwa seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pantat ayam sedang diperebutkan.

"Wah! Uchiha Sasuke," katanya lalu menerobos kerumunan massa gila itu. Setelah berjuang setengah mampus, setengah sadar, setengah pingsan akhirnya sang MC berhasil mendekati sang Uchiha. "Maaf mas Sasuke-kun, saya mau tanya pendapat anda tentang 'cinta sejati' *Jreng….Jreng…Jreng*?" tanya MC dengan muka memerah.

"Hn" gumam sang Uchiha tidak jelas dengan wajah datar banget sedatar jalanan tol. *Di ameterasu*

"Maaf mas, apa pendapat mas?"

"Hn"

"Apa pendapat mas?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Hn"

"Apa mas bisa mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya mulai jengkel.

"Hn"

"Mas bisa mengucapkan huruf lain selain 'Hn'?" Jengkel setengah mati.

"Hn"

"Oy!! Mas pantat ayam, bisa bicara yang lain selain 'Hn'?" teriaknya, hilang deh kesabaran sang MC.

"Hn"

"Cukup sudah! Dasar, orang aneh!" teriaknya marah-marah sendiri sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hn"

***Opinon 5***

Disungai, sang MC lagi mencuci mukanya, empat pendapat sebelumnya membuatnya stres. Lalu, dia mendengar bunyi keciprak air dan ternyata oh ternyata ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang berlatih. *Srek…srek (buka dokumen lagi)* 'Oh, Hinata Hyuuga'

"Permisi mbak!" sapa sang MC membuat Hinata yang lagi berlatih tersentak saking gugupnya lalu kecebur disungai. "Eh, maaf mbak, saya tidak bermaksud membuat mbak kaget"

"I…ya" kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Begini Mbak! Saya mau bertanya mengenai pendapat mbak soal arti 'cinta sejati' *Jreng….Jreng…Jreng*?" tanya sang MC.

"Eh, ci….n..ta se…ja..ti….?"

"Iya, mbak. Jadi, apa pendapat mbak?"

"Hng…me…nu….r…u..t sa….y..a" kata Hinata dengan muka merah menyaingi rambut merahnya Gaara.

*Gaara : "Huaaacinggg!! Siapa yang berani-berani membicarakanku? Ah, mungkin para gadis cantik itu. Hm, aku memang cakep!" (Narsis mode On)*

"Ci…nt…a se….j…a…t…i a….d…a…..la….h……..Na………ru……..t………o-k……..u…….n" katanya lalu jadi sesak napas sendiri dan tepar deh alias pingsan ditempat. 'Gawat! Dia pingsan lagi. Kabur aja deh!' MC pun ambil langkah seratus ribu dan lari dari tempat itu meninggalkan sang gadis Hyuuga yang masih pingsan dengan muka memerah banget.

***Opinion 6***

"Maaf, para pemirsa. Saya lapar banget jadi, kita singgah di restoran dulu." kata MC lalu masuk kesebuah restoran Yakiniku. Dan terlihatlah pemandangan luar biasa! Seorang ninja yang lagi sibuk makan, ratusan piring telah bertebaran di atas meja.

"Eh, bukankah itu Akamichi Chouji? Kebetulan sekali!" kata MC senang sekali, dia pun mendekati sang Akamichi yang masih sibuk mengunyah Yakinikunya.

"Hm, maaf mas Akamichi?" sapa sang MC.

"Nyam…Nyam…Nyam…Nyam…" kunyah Chouji.

"Saya mau tanya, apa pendapat mas soal arti 'cinta sejati' *Jreng….Jreng…Jreng*?"

"Nyam….nyam….nyamm…eha' hehahi (trans: enak sekali)" masih mengunyah.

"Maaf mas?"

"Nyam….nyamm………hang hihi huhang haham! (trans: yang ini kurang garam!)" dia lalu toleh kiri toleh kanan mencari pelayan dan dia melihat seseorang di depannya. "Heh! Pelayan! Loe ambilin gue garam cepat!" perintahnya, membuat yang disuruh ternyata sang MC cengo. "Ngapain loe diam! Cepetan ambilin!" terpaksa deh, MC ngambil garam. Setelah menyerahkan garam MC melanjutkan niatnya untuk mewawancarai Chouji.

"Mas, jadi, tadi apa jawaban mas?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nyam….Nyam….eh, amhihin hue hahi, hana! (trans: eh, ambilin gue air, sana!)" perintahnya lagi dan terpaksa sang MC ngambilin air. "Hei, pelayan!" teriak Chouji lagi manggil MC tapi, MC keburu kabur dari restoran ntu.

"Gila! Masa gue dijadiin pelayan!" rutuknya kesal.

*Opinion 7*

Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang yang celinguk-celinguk kesana kemari, kelihatannya tengah mencari sesuatu. MC pun menghampiri pemuda ini.

"Apa anda Inuzuka Kiba?" tanyanya pada seorang pemuda bertato segitiga merah dipipinya. Kiba hanya mengangguk.

"Mbak! Mbak liat Akamaru tidak?" tanyanya.

"Oh, saya tidak liat mas. Tapi, saya mau bertanya pendapat mas soal arti 'cinta sejati' *Jreng….Jreng…Jreng*?"

"'Cinta sejati' *Jreng….Jreng…Jreng*?"

"Iya mas"

"Menurut saya cinta sejati adalah Akamaruuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak sang Inuzuka sambil merebut mic dari tangan MC membuat semua menutup telinganya karena mendengar bunyi yang sangat-sangatlah tidak enak didengar.

Guk! Guk! Guk! Akamaru tiba-tiba muncul dari kejauhan, dan terjadilah sebuah adegan yang mengharu biru sekaligus membuat semua mematung. Kiba berlari menghampiri Akamaru begitu juga dengan Akamaru, dengan latar matahari senja dan BMG 'Wind', wajah Kiba dipenuhi air mata. Akhirnya, mereka bertemu dan berpelukan latar pun berubah menjadi pohon Sakura yang berguguran dan BMG 'Go'. Sekarang kita liat keadaan MC. Ada yang tidak beres! Matanya melotot, mulutnya menganga sampai-sampai seekor lalat yang hinggap tidak dipedulikannya. Dan akhirnya, MC pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

*Opinion 8*

"Er-a..yo ki..ta lan..jut..kan per..jala..nan" kata MC lesu, letih, lunglai, lemah berarti anda kurang darah! Minum….Acto…*di bekep*.

"Selanjutnya, kita cari Uzumaki Naruto!"

Terlihat warna kuning-kuning dari kejauhan, semakin dekat semakin menyilaukan mata. Ternyata ada durian! Eh, maksudnya Naruto yang lagi jalan-jalan di tengah kota.

"Hei, Uzumaki!" panggil MC, Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum. "Saya mau tanya sesuatu padamu, apa pendapat kamu tentang arti 'cinta sejati' *Jreng….Jreng…Jreng*?"

"Er-Menurut saya cinta sejati adalah…….."

10 menit kemudian *MC masih sabar nunggu*

45 menit kemudian *MC mulai kehilangan kesabaran*

5 jam kemudian *MC tertidur saking capeknya nunggu*

"Hm…cinta sejati itu apa yah?" tanya Naruto cengar-cengir, kontan aja sang MC tepar dan tidak sadarkan diri di tempat.

*Opinion 9 dan 10*

Dua orang kunoichi Konoha berjalan bersama-sama dan sekali-sekali mata mereka berdua jelajatan mencari cowok tampan untuk dijadikan gebetan. MC menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hm, permisi nona-nona, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?" tanyanya ramah. Sakura menyikut Ino disebelahnya 'Eh, Ino kita akan masuk tipi tuh!' bisiknya.

'Iya, kamu bener. Dandan yuk!' balas Ino lalu mereka berdua membelakangi MC dan mulai berdandan.

"Oh, boleh saja!" jawab Sakura setelah selesai berdandan.

"Saya mau bertanya apa pendapat kalian soal arti 'cinta sejati' *Jreng….Jreng…Jreng*?" tanya Mc, lalu dengan muka memerah mereka berdua menjawab serentak

"Cinta sejati adalah Sasuke-kun!!! Kyaaaa!!!" katanya serempak. Sakura kaget mendengar Ino begitu pula Ino juga kaget.

"Tunggu dulu! Heh! Ino gue lebih suka Sasuke-kun daripada loe!" bentak Sakura.

"Enak aja! Gue yang lebih suka Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino tidak mau kalah.

"Walaupun begitu, Sasuke-kun pasti lebih milih gue soalnya gue lebih cantik and sexy daripada loe" tunjuk Sakura.

"Bicara apa loe? Liat tuh muka, jelas-jelas gue lebih cantik dan sexy daripada loe. Kalaupun ada yang mengatakan loe itu cantik pasti udah minus 100 deh ntu orang!" balas Ino pedas.

"Kurang ajar loe! Cari mati!"

"Loe yang kurang ajar!" pertengkaran pun tak terhindarkan. MC mundur teratur dan melarikan diri dari TKP.

*Opinion 11*

Hiat!!!Hyatttt!!!Brak!!!!

Suara pohon yang digebuk terdengar, sang MC mengintip dari balik semak-semak. Srek….Srek….Srek……*buka dokumen rahasia* 'Yes, Rock Lee. I Found you!*

Kantor Hokage,

"Shizuneeeeee, panggil ambu, kita telah kecurian! Suruh mereka cari pencurinya, cepat!!!!!!!" teriak sang hokage setelah capek memberantakan kantornya.

Back to Rock Lee,

"Maaf mas! Boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya MC pelan. Lee menghentikan kegiatannya lalu tersenyum sampai-sampai membuat MC menutup mata karena buat sesaat oleh silaunya pepso…*dilempar*senyum itu.

"Menurut mas, apa arti dari 'cinta sejati' *Jreng….Jreng…Jreng*?" tanyanya. Spontan Lee lalu merebut mic dari tangan MC.

"Yeah!!!!!!!! Menurut Guy-sensei, semangat masa muda harus di perjuangkan dalam hidup ini apalagi oleh generasi muda ninja Konoha!! Yah! Daku bersemangat sekali!!!!!!!" teriaknya lantang dengan latar deburan ombak yang menghempas pantai. MC cepat-cepat merebut paksa mic yang dipegang oleh Lee yang masih melanjutkan pidatonya tentang semangat masa muda atau apalah namanya! Dan kabur secepatnya dari tempat itu.

*Opinion 12*

Perempuan berambut cepol itu sedang berjalan-jalan dengan santainya ditengah kota. Srek…srek…srek….*buka dokumen lagi* 'Tenten yah?'

Di kantor Hokage,

"Maaf, nona Hokage kita sudah menemukan pelakunya?" kata seseorang dengan topeng kucing (bukan Tobi lo!).

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang!" kata Hokage lalu bersiap-siap bersama para ambu.

Keadaan : Emergency!!!!!

Back to the Tenten,

"Hm, Tenten, tunggu sebentar!" panggil MC, Tenten berhenti lalu menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Saya ingin mengetahui pendapat kamu tentang arti dari 'cinta sejati' *Jreng….Jreng…Jreng*?" tanya MC, lalu dengan muka agak memerah Tenten menjawab.

"Eh, aku rasa cinta sejati adalah Neji-kun" katanya dengan pipi merona merah "tapi, Shika-kun pintar banget, tidak! Sasuke-kun tampan banget, eh, Lee-kun juga bersemangat, Sai-kun ramah banget, tidak! Naruto-kun imut juga, Kiba-kun juga begitu, Chouji-kun chubby banget jadi gemes, eh, Shino-kun juga cool!" kata Tenten mengoceh kesana kemari. Sementara, MC telah pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang masih sibuk mengoceh.

*Opinion 13*

Srek….Srek….Srek….*masih buka dokumen rahasia* 'tinggal yang terakhir, Shino Aburame!'

( "Panggil yang lain untuk mengejar pencuri itu!!" kata sang Hokage.

"Baik, Nona Hokage!"

Keadaan : Double Emergency!!! )

Shino lagi duduk di dekat gerbang Konoha sambil bercanda dengan para serangganya.

"Mas Aburame, saya boleh bertanya?" tanyanya, Shino hanya menoleh dengan gusar karena merasa terganggu.

"Bagaimana pendapat mas tentang arti 'cinta sejati' *Jreng….Jreng…Jreng*?" tanya MC. Shino yang kesal lalu berdiri dan…

"Serangga!" kata Shino lalu berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan MC yang cengo.

**xx~_^xxx~_^xx**

"Itu dia!! cepat kejar!" perintah sang hokage setelah melihat pelaku pencurian dokumen rahasia itu. Sontak saja para ambu dan ninja Konoha mengejar sang MC yang langsung ambil langkah satu juta dari tempat itu.

Back to the Studio,

"Nah, begitulah hasilnya" kata Ai santai sambil makan potato chips sementara yang lain sudah membeku di tempat alias cengo alias bingung dengan mulut menganga.

PLOK!!! *suara kepala sedang beradu dengan Koran*

"Berita macam apa itu?" *marah-marah sambil membanting kursi*

"Maaf para pemirsa! Kayaknya Ruri-ruri lagi mengamuk jadi, kita sudahi saja acara Konoha Show kali ini!" kata Sutrada mengambil alih acara.

(Jreng….Jreng….Jreng…..*BMG Closing music*)

**~OWARI~**

**APPA!!!**

**Yep**

**Yep**

**(appa pun terbang) *di geplak***

**Arigatou dah mo baca fic Ai yang ancur dan gak jelas ini!!!**

**Nah! Sekarang Ai minta ripiu dong!!! *puppy eyes no jutsu***

**"****Ai nerima flame dari anda asal anda punya akun! Ato login ke akun anda lalu ngasih flame! Atau anda nulis pen name anda yang asli.**

**Soalnya, maaf saja Ai gak nerima pengecut disini! Beranilah bertanggung jawab atas kata-katamu sendiri!!!"**

**Nah!! *tebar-tebar bunga* ripiu dong!!! Para senpai yang terhormat……**

**~Airu Haruza~**

**~_^**


End file.
